


Kiss On The Hand

by myoon



Series: Smooch-Tober [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smooch-Tober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoon/pseuds/myoon
Summary: This is my first story for the smooch-tober list.And I just chose Banri and Tsumugi because they're my life.





	Kiss On The Hand

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, if you find any mistakes tell me or just ignore it

Tsumugi sat down in the office chair and let out a long sigh. 

It was already night and she had a long day with Idolish7. After wishing them a good night, she felt for the first time how exhausted she was. Her body and eyes ached, begging for a long night's sleep. Tsumugi grimaced and turned on the computer. She couldn’t sleep yet because she had some obligations to do and events to check on.

Being a group manager was tiresome, but she never thought about quitting her job. Even tired and wanting to lie down in bed and sleep, she felt satisfied and happy with what she was doing. Seeing their smiles made her hard work worth it.

She heard someone open the door and found Banri, staring at her in confusion. He looked to the computer and then to Tsumugi again, frowning.

“What are you doing up? It’s late, you should rest” He said, walking towards her.

Tsumugi straightened her back and smiled. Her face portrayed that she was tired, but Banri laughed at the sight of her smile. He knew how hard she worked and loved how she always did her best. Banri rarely commented, but she was an amazing woman and he was very proud of her.

“I need to finish some tasks before I go”, she replied, shifting her gaze to the computer screen.

Banri was silent for a few minutes before placing her hands on Tsumugi's shoulders, causing her to be startled by the contact.

“Leave it there, we'll finish tomorrow. Come on, I'll do something hot for you to drink and rest.”

Tsumugi blushed. She had always admired Banri and working with him made her happy. She could feel her heart beating faster and wondered if he could listen to it. She would be very embarrassed if he could.

She followed him and he asked her to sit down while he made tea. Tsumugi knew she should not contradict him, so she obeyed. She watched him walk back and forth in the kitchen until he turned to her with a smile and said that soon the tea would be ready. 

“What happened to your hand?”, Banri asked.

Tsumugi looked at her bandaged hand and shrugged, “I ended up hurting myself today on one of the recordings. It wasn’t much, but it’s hurting a little”.

“There's something my mother always did when I hurt myself.”, Banri said and approached Tsumugi, kneeling in front of her and taking her hand gently in his. 

“What is it?”

“Kiss the pain away”.

Tsumugi widened her eyes and blushed as Banri's lips touched her bandaged hand.

He held her hand in both hands, closing his eyes. “Pain, pain, go away. Don’t come another day. Let Tsumugi rest today”.

Tsumugi continued to stare at him for a few seconds before laughing. She covered her face with both hands and laughed loudly, making Banri laugh too and get up, walking to the stove.

“At least you laughed” He was feeling embarrassed himself, but wouldn’t let her notice that. He poured tea into a mug and handed it to her, sitting down until she finished drinking it. Banri could see how tired she was, and the more she drank, the more her eyes weighed.

“Go on, I'll clean things up here. Rest well, see you tomorrow”. Banri smiled at her and patted her head.

“Thank you, Banri” Tsumugi smiled.

Banri smiled too, watching her go.Tsumugi didn’t know, but he also could feel his heart beating faster because of her.

 


End file.
